A beautiful Distraction
by Tathiel
Summary: It all starts with a science project that they have to do together.......and just read if you wanna know what's next! ^^
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Slam Dunk, just a few posters, pictures and my sanity. 

A beautiful distraction.   


"All right, all right, we all know that Rukawa's the best...for you anyway." I mentioned for the billionth time that day as my best friend kept me busy by making me listen to her telling me how great Rukakwa is. If you ask me, I think that Rukawa is very very very very over rated. 

I mean, exactly how great is this guy? He doesn't talk to anyone, he's dumb, yes he is, admit it, he is. And the only thing that he sees, eats and beathes basketball. From my point of view, I don't think that he sees the people around him.So exactly what is so great about him? But i dare not ask that question to Kimi, my best friend because that would mean that I have to listen to her half hour speech about how fantastic Rukawa Kaede is. And believe me, I've heard enough. 

I know that I'm this close to reapeating myself so I better introduce myself because I know that you don't know me and I don't know you. My name is Mitchihiko Keiko, in second year, like Rukawa and my best friend, Yurikiro Kimi. Unfortunately, I am not in the same class as Kimi but even moe unfortunately, I am in the same class as Rukawa Kaede, and even sitting next to him. Accoding to Kimi, I am the luckiest girl in the world. Yeah, if you count sitting next to someone who just sleeps all day lucky. 

If you haven't figured out, whih seems to be impossible, Kimi is crazy falling in love with Rukawa. She fell for him like a ton of bricks from the moment she saw him in school and fell even harde when she saw him play basketball. Well that's the only part that she sees. For me, I see the part that is the silent, uncaring, sleppy part of Kaede who punches and kills whoever tries to wake him up during class. 

"But don't you think that he is the cutest guy in the whole world?" Kimi asked me for the tenth time that day as we walked towards our seperate classes. She has this dreamy look again and trust me, it is impossible to lose. 

"No. I don' t think that he is ute at all. I think that he's a sleepy basketball player when he is on class." I replied dully. Don't get me wrong here. I like guys as much as the next girl, it's just that Kaede isn't exactly my type. 

"Oh come on, it's just that you don't know the guy." 

"Then tell me all I need to know." 

"He plays basketball. And he's damn good at it." 

"Everyone knows that." Please, every citizen in Japan knows that. 

Thank God that I arrived in my class, cause - although Kimi is my best friend - I just cannot stand another minute of her raving how great, terrific, and handsome Rukawa Kaede is. 

As I enter that class, almost everyone was in there and talking. The noise to me was comforting, better than silence. At least today, the noise was better. As usual, only one person was not talking to anyone and anyone can guess that it was Rukawa. He was, of course, sleeping. 

Finally, the sensei went in, and everyone had to go to their seats. "All right peeple, settle down, settle down." the sensei said. "We have a science project to discuss. It will be done in pairs." 

The girls were all ready gearing up their engines, and ready to rush up to Rukawa the moment the sensei saysGo find your partner. and surprisingly, Rukawa was actually wide awake. I was ready to commentate the whole thing. I can see that Kira was already a foot ahead of the others. I was already gonna start the commentating in my head. 'Today, ladies and gentlemen, we are gonna witness the race to see who will be the first to be Rukawa Kaede's partner! In Science class, the tension is high and every girl - almost - is fighting for the spot to be Rukawa's partner.' 

"You will be paired boy girl and you have free choice to who your partner is going to be." Almost all the girls were already standing until the sensei said. "You will each be called and hoose your partner." Awww, that's nno fun! I wanted to commentate the action!! 

"All right, let's start. Since you, Rukawa, are awake in my class for the first time this week, I am gonna ask you to choose your partner. Remember, your partner has to be a girl. Go ahead choose." 

I smiled to myself. I can see the girls in my room fixing their hair and looking at Rukawa hopefully, with big smiled plastered in their faces. Everyone was looking at Rukawa as Rukawa gazed around the room, looking a little sleepy. "Hurry up before you fall asleep." I muttered as silently as I could, but I think that he heard me because he glared at me and then said. "I'll have Keiko as my partner." 

Believe me, I was genuinely shocked. I didn't even know if he knew my name! Ok, so I think that I am about to be murdered in 24 hours and I have to do this project by myself, because I definitely think that he is not gonna help me with this project. By one thing that bothers me, why of all the people around the room, did he choose me to be his partner? 

* * *

What the hell possessed me to choose _her _above all the people in that room to be my science partner?! I don't even know who that girl is! I just lucky with her name! And she even told me to hurry up! Now I'm stuck and I have to do this project with her! Just my luck. 

"All right people, now that you have your partners. You may choose any topic and submit a paper about it. Now talk to your partner." the sensei instructed. 

I was ready to just drop my head into the table and go to a deep sleep when Keiko tapped me in the shoulder. "Are you going to help me with this project or do I have to do this all by myself and all you have to do is take my grade and keep it to yourself?" she said with one eyebrow raised and her face reasting on one hand. To be honest, I think that she looks kinda cute with her looking like down, her light hazel eyes looking intensely at me and her soft brown curls framing her heart shaped face. 

Oh come on people, I am not that cold. I do notice the people around me, even the redhead do'ahou. I do notice girls, it's just that I haven't found someone that can distract me from my game. 

And I think that I may have found the one. 

"Well, are you gonna think of a topic or not?! I am thinking here, it might help if you have some ideas too." 

I looked at her straight in the eye. What is wrong with this girl? What have I done to her to deserve some pretty mean glares. "I think that I could think bit better if you stop glaring at me like that. You'd think that I'm some evil guy out to get you." 

"You mean you actually talk?!" 

All right, that was unacounted for. That was downright mean. This time, I do the glaring. I think I just saw her loose her own glare. I think that my glares are so mean that no one can beat them. And I felt triumphant now. I now have the upper hand. And then I started thinking about our project. All I can think about is the usual, basketball. 

"All right people. Time's up! What's your topic?" Huh?! Already?! But I haven't thought of a single one yet. "Mithihiko! Rukawa! Topic?" 

Keiko stood up. "Our topic will be 'The Science of Sport'." The sensei nodded in approval and wrote our topic down. I pulled her down and looked at her, an intense glare in my face. She glared back at me and asked, "What?!" She was a bit irritated.   
  
  
"May I ask what the hell is the Science of Sport?" 

For the first time I saw her smile and roll her eyes. I faltered a little and glared even more intensely after that. She just looked at me with a little smile playing in her lips and a question on her face. "I thought that you of all people would know that. The Science of Sport simply tells us how science and technology had contributed to sport, like the machines that help us train better. Since you play basketball and I play tennis, I thought that it would be a subject that we can both enjoy working on." She finished with a smile on her face. "You look good when you're clueless." 

I think that I was just insulted.   



	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Slam Dunk. If I did, then I wouldn't be doing this.   


A Beautiful Distraction   


Kimi and I were on our way to the basketball gym, and I haven't told her that Rukawa was my partner for the project. Apparently, they have the same project and she ended up with Youhei Mito. Actually, I wouldn't have minded that myself. He does look a bit responsible and a lot better than Sakuragi or Rukawa. 

"I wish I was in your class Kimi, then I would've had a chance to be Rukawa's partner." Kimi said, sighing. "By the way, who _is _Rukawa's partner?! You haven't told me yet." 

I didn't answer. I wanted to keep her in suspense anyway. Plus I could just see her reaction once I tell her: She'll be jumping up and down and screaming and shouting all over the place. The thought of the embarrassment later on for her would just kill the both of us. 

"Just exactly why are we going to the basketball gym?" Kimi wondered. 

"Why? Don't you want to see your _dahling _Rukawa playing?!" I smiled evilly at her. "I know that that is one of your famous desires..." 

"Shut up!" 

I just smiled knowingly. "Oh all right, I'll stop." 

"Good." 

As we enter the basketball gym we could see that the entire team was practicing, both the starters and the bench warmers. Of course, Rukawa was practicing by himself, oblivious to the fact that he wasn't the only one that was practicing. 

Of course that didn't mean that we weren't noticed. Mito-san actually noticed and walked towards us. "Good afternoon, ladies," he said with a charming smile. He smiled extra wide for Kimi and looked at him and then Kimi and then at Mito and smiled evilly. 

"What?!" Kimi asked me. 

"Nothing." 

"What?" 

"Nothing!" 

"What!" 

I was about to say 'nothing' again when someone interrupted. 

"Hello, gorgeous, how can we help you?" he said. I just looked at the guy and guess who he was. 

Mitsui. 

I just smiled back. "Yeah, do you think that you can get Rukawa-kun to talk to me for just a minute? It's really important." I finished with one of my more charming smiles. 

Mitsui-sempai frowned at me. "Why would you want to talk to him gorgeous, when you can talk to me? I am much better in socializing anyway." 

I was getting really annoyed with him calling me gorgeous, but I didn't showed it. "Normally I wouldn't talk to him, but it has something to do with school, so can you please do me this -" I stopped talking because I could see their captain looming over Mitsui's shoulder, looking extremely mean and nasty... 

"Well gorgeous, keep talking, I've got time." 

"No you don't." But that didn't come from me, It was from Akagi-sempai and then he dragged Mitsui off and pushed a basketball into his stomach. "Play." 

Kimi just looked at me questioningly. All I could do was smile nervously at her. "So," she said, "you were teasing me and all this time you wanted yo talk to him yourself?" She wasn't exactly mad, she was just getting back at me. 

Finding no way out of this situation, I sighed. "All right, all right, I'll tell you everything -" 

"I knew it!" she shouted. "You do like Rukawa! And all this time you've been denying it!" 

"No!" I shouted, "I don't-" but once again I was interrupted. 

By Rukawa's fangirls. 

"You!" one of them shouted, pulling me close to her face. "How dare you be Rukawa's partner! If I ever hear that you insult and torment -" 

Isn't the world just full of interruptions today? 

"Let her go." It was Rukawa-kun, looking coldly at the girl and grabbing my left arm. His touch was kinda warm and a bit tight. The girl was too busy looking at him to grip me tighter and after a while let me go. Rukawa then gave her an ice cold look and then dragged me off away from the girl, who was by the way still staring at him acting that I wasn't there. 

"What do you want?" he asked impatiently. "I have things to do here." 

"Where else am I supposed to find you?" I was trying to keep my voice down. 

"If you ask me -" 

"Well I'm not." I interrupted. He gave me an icy cold glare and as I stared at him I shook involuntarily. And for a moment I think I just saw him smirk. "Did you just smirk?" I asked not sure whether I was imaginging things. 

Rukawa just answered me with another icy cold glare. I guess not. 

"Anyway, I was wondering whether you really want to go through the subject or would you like to change, cause-" 

"Whatever." He answered, bored to death. 

Now I'm the one to actually care about my education and my grades and I was not about to allow this no good annoying cant-even-string-sentences guy ruin my record in this school. 

"Well, excuse me for actually caring about my grades!" I snapped crossing my arms across my chest, glaring at him. "If you're not gonna help at all I can do this by myself." I don't think that he was actually listening to me, he was just dribbling a basketball. _Let's see if I can make him listen._ And really quickly I stole the ball he was dribbling. 

I was now behind him and I think I just caught his attention because he turned and looked at me and the ball he was dribbling which were right now in my hands. I gave him smirk myself and passed him the ball. "Think about what I said." I called after him, giving Kimi a high five and walked out the door.   
  
  
  


"NYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sakuagi exploded right after Keiko left. "Rukawa was upstaged by a girl! NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" 

"Doahou." I muttered, slightly angry that she was able to upstage me and slightly impressed that she was actually able to steal the ball from me. 

For the rest of practice, I couldn't stop thinking of Keiko. Why the hell did I save her from that freaky girl a while ago. Why did I stay to listen to her when I could have easily walk away? Why did I like touching her arm? How can that doahou do that to me?! 

I was thinking so hard that I was getting distracted. Some of my shots have not been going in. 

"Oi, Rukawa!" Akagi hit me with a ball in the head. I turned to our captain. Ow. 

"What's wrong with you?" he asked. "Distracted?!" 

"Maybe it's that girl." Ryota said. 

God, am I that transparent? 

Mitsui-sempai grinned evilly. "Can it be that the ice king has found a girl that can melt him?" 

I remained my cold exterior but inside I think I was dying of embarrassment. Even Akagi sempai was finding this amusing, dammit! 

"NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Now that laugh was getting unbearable. It was all that I can do to not throw about all te basketballs in is face. "Kitsune's in love." 

"DOAHOU!" Normally I wouldn't shout but I did that time. The entire gym went suddenyl quiet and everyone looked at me. I think my emotion got the better of me and I stalked in the locker room thinking. 

Now why did I just do that?!   
  



End file.
